


The one with historical fantasy lesbians [podfic]

by rhythmia, rrueplumet



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Drama & Romance, Dramatic Capital Letter Usage, F/F, Historical Fantasy, Lesbians, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Swordfighting, historical cross dressing, references to massacre and mayhem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 10:31:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18071723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhythmia/pseuds/rhythmia, https://archiveofourown.org/users/rrueplumet/pseuds/rrueplumet
Summary: A podfic of rrueplumet's post musing about being born hundreds of years ago and having to become a cross dressing swordsman.





	The one with historical fantasy lesbians [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [not that i’d actually wanna live in a different time period, thanks very much, but also lately im vibing the idea of being born hundreds years ago....](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/463412) by rrueplumet. 



 

**Post:**[not that i’d actually wanna live in a different time period, thanks very much, but also lately im vibing the idea of being born hundreds years ago...](http://rrueplumet.tumblr.com/post/179635395074/rrueplumet-not-that-id-actually-wanna-live-in)  
**Writer:** rrueplumet on [tumblr](http://rrueplumet.tumblr.com) and [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rrueplumet/pseuds/rrueplumet)  
**Reader:** rhythmia  
**Rated:** General Audiences  
**Summary:** A podfic of rrueplumet's post musing about being born hundreds of years ago and having to become a cross dressing swordsman.  
**Length:** 4:42, 6.56 MB  
**Music credit:** Hanu Dixit on Youtube Audiolibrary -  Distant Lands  
**Cover Art:** rhythmia, with photograph by stronytwoinchmarzen on pixabay. Image description: Photograph of sword, scabbard, and chainmail laying on a wooden floor with afternoon sunlight. Top text reads: The one with Historical Fantasy Lesbians. Side text reads: cover image by stronytwoinchmarzen. Bottom text reads: Author: rrueplumet, reader: rhythmia

  
**Download:** click through to [Mediafire for mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/eddhs7bhdu7qgre/2019.02.28_OotA_historical_fantasy_lesbians_by_rrueplumet_rhythmia.mp3/file)

Many thanks to rrueplumet for permission to record this piece!

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive feedback is welcome! Feel free to come yell at/with/alongside me on social media about things fannish and otherwise (linked on my profile) :D :D :D
> 
> ETA: if you'd like to share this work, please reblog [this post](http://rhythmelia.tumblr.com/post/183701019611/the-one-with-historical-fantasy-lesbians-podfic). :D


End file.
